staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 czerwca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kartka z kalendarza) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (236) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Powtórzenie na życzenie: "Dzieci dzieciom teatr dają" - program dla dzieci 8.55 Posłuchajcie, własnie przeczytałem 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Gimnastyka oddechowa 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Doktor Quinn" (77) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Programik dla zwierzątek 11.15 Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 11.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Moja firma 12.40 - 14.50 To jest historia 12.55 "Władcy umysłów": "Potęga seriali" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Siła tradycji - opowiada Szymon Kobyliński 13.40 Wojna na śmiech i życie (9): Władza walczy 14.10 Czy wiesz, że 14.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Goebbels 14.35 Tajna historia ZSRR: Drugi po Bogu 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Czad komando" 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (236) - ser. prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Luz 16.25 Dla dzieci: Dziejnik - teleturniej historyczny 16.50 Kartka z kalendarza 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (66/102) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Program jubileuszowy 19.00 Wieczorynka {filmy przyrodnicze} 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Antoni Czechow: "Wiśniowy sad" 22.05 Puls dnia 22.20 Tydzień Prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22.55 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 23.15 Wiadomości 23.35 Mistrzowie kina: Michelangelo Antonioni: "Dama bez kamelii" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1953 r., 98 min) 1.10 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Maja Plisiecka - nieśmiertelny łabędż 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Dziennik krajowy 7.30 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - prog. spor.-rekr. 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zdrówko" (24/29) - ser. komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.30 "Życie obok nas": "Niezwykli przyjaciele" (6-ost.) "Czar łabędzi" 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 Multihobby 11.15 Szanty krakowskie - reportaż 12.00 ,,Świat w połowie naszego stulecia" (7): "Bilans epoki" - film dokprod. niemieckiej 12.25 "Czerwony tulipan - jedyne, co mam..." - koncert zespołu 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Ta wspaniała rodzinka" (6-ost.) - ser. prod. franc. 14.10 Clipol - spotkanie z zespołem "Elektryczne Gitary" 14.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Orson i Olivia" (12/26): "Baobab" - ser. anim. pr. fran. 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Apetyt na zdrowie - mag. sport.-rekr. (powt.) 16.00 Magazyn militarny 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski Gol 17.00 "Paparazzi" - film dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.30 Krzyżówka 13-latków (powt.) 20.00 "M.A.S.H." (10/24) - ser. komediowy prod. USA 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 "Niewinnie aresztowana" (1/4) - serial prod. USA (1991 r.) 22.30 Ogród sztuk: Demony 23.05 Magazyn trzeźwości 23.35 997 - mag. kryminalny Michała Fajbusiewicza 0.05 Panorama 0.10 "Akademia Mozartowska w Krakowie" - reportaż 0.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.05 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 07.55 Dziś w programie 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.10 Czas dla reportera 08.30 Nieoczekiwana zamiana - film fab. prod. USA 09.20 Czerwony karzeł - ang. serial komed. 09.50 Telekino proponuje 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Komediantka - serial TVP 11.10 Grosz 11.25 Salon 11.45 Aviator 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Movie Struck - komedia USA 12.15 O czym szumią wierzby - film rys. dla dzieci 13.35 Półprzewodnikowe olbrzymy 14.00 Ryzykant - ang. serial sensac. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Natura wie lepiej - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Życie zwierząt - ang. serial przyrod. 16.00 Miód i pszczoły - franc. serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.00 Teleks 17.15 Niebezpieczna - nowela telewizyjna 18.10 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 19.00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial rys. dla dzieci 19.15 Krakowskim Przedmieściem 19.30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok.-przyrod. 20.00 Teleks 20.05 Londyn w ogniu - serial prod. ang. 20.55 Poza rok 2000 - progr. popularnonaukowy 21.40 Relacja sportowa 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Kopciuch - nowela telewizyjna 23.00 Kim był Joe Luis - film obycz. prod. pol.-fiń. 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 07.00 Dzień dobry 07.55 Poranne Informacje 08.00 Polityczne graffiti 08.15 Klub Fitness Woman 08.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 09.00 MacGyver - serial USA 10.00 Dallas - serial USA 11.00 Disco polo live (20) - program muzyczny 12.00 Filmoteka narodowa: Jego ekscelencja subiekt - film fab. 13.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Przygody Leona H. 15.00 Halo Gra!My! 15.20 Ye!Ye!Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 Hulaballoo 16.00 Informacje - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.45 Grace w opałach - serial USA 17.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Studio Polsatu 18.15 Webster - serial USA 18.45 MacGyver - serial USA 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Film na telefon: Odznaka mordercy - film USA (1985) lub Wpadka - film USA (1979) 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Adam 12 - serial USA 22.50 Skarb - film pol. (1948) 00.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Studio Polsatu 01.05 Halo Gra!My! 01.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 07.00 Panorama 07.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? 07.35 Powietrze - koncert Roberta Janowskiego 08.30 Komedia z pomyłek - komedia prod. pol. (1967) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Program dnia 09.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 09.45 Dog City - film anim. dla dzieci 10.10 Radio Romans - serial prod. TVP 10.40 Uczmy się polskiego - Lekcja 6 11.15 Blok progr. edukacyjnych 12.00 Polonica: Jedni i drudzy - film fab. prod. franc. 13.30 Wyprawa pod podszewkę Alp - film dok. 14.05 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. sportów motor. 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Czytając katechizm 15.45 Skazany na blues - reportaż 16.10 Przeszczepianie nadziel - reportaż 16.30 Gość TV Polonia 16.40 Sztuka niesztuka - Wróblewski jak znak zapytania 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - progr. dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Chłopi - serial prod. TVP 19.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsce - film dok. 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio 19.30 WIADOMOŚCI 20.00 Sportowy tydzień 20.20 Zaproszenie 20.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - progr. publ. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Morderca zostawia ślad - film sensac. prod. pol. 22.55 Program na wtorek 23.00 Ballady z końca wieku 23.20 Sztuka w niewoli: Świat Józefa Szajny - film dok. 23.45 Filharmonia młodych 00.00 Artyści - Jan Młodożeniec 00.30 Panorama 00.55 Program na wtorek 01.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Muzyczny budzik 07.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rys. 08.00 Nie przynoś mi kwiatów - serial USA 08.25 Wspaniała szkoła - film dok. 09.20 Zakład - pol. film obycz. 10.35 Wielka stopa w Kalahari - film dok. 11.05 Niewinni - ang.-niem. dramat szpieg. (1993) 13.00 Na gapę - talk show 13.30 MOT - Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór - film 14.00 Sommersby - amer.-franc. dramat obycz. (1992) 15.50 Dokąd zawiedzie cię dzień - dramat obycz. USA (1992) 17.30 Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial dla dzieci 17.55 News Plus 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rys. 18.30 Mundial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Kto tu rządzi - serial USA 19.25 Na gapę - talk show 19.55 News Plus 20.00 Kamień na kamieniu - pol. film obycz. (1995) 21.40 Szczyt wtajemniczenia - komedia USA (1993) 23.30 Scorchers - komedia USA 00.55 Kot Fritz - erot. film anim. USA 02.15 Golem - pol. film sf (1980) Polonia 1 06.00 T and T - serial USA 07.45 Teleshop 08.10 Filmy dla dzieci 09.45 Stellina - telenowela wł. 11.05 Zbuntowana - telenowela argent. 11.45 Nowożeńcy - film wł. 13.35 Teleshop 13.45 Satelite - program muz. 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy dla dzieci 17.45 Stellina - telenowela wł. 19.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela argent. 20.00 WIELKIE KINO: A. Moravia: Czas obojętności (cz. 2) 21.50 Wędrówki Guliwera: Hiszpania - film dok. 23.00 1 + 10 - serial USA 00.00 Satelite - program muz. 01.50 Bliżej filmu 02.20 Sekrety nocy PTK 2 14.25 Telezakupy 14.50 Atomic TV 16.50 Bobaskowo - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Królik, struś i ferajna - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Jasper Carrots przedstawia - serial komediowy 18.30 Maria - telenowela 19.15 Heart & Soul - program muz. 20.00 Westgate - serial 21.00 TV Speedway - mag. żużlowy 22.20 Duchy górą - komedia USA (1988) 00.00 Dance Max - mag. muz. 01.05 Muzyczne dobranoc FilmNet 08.00 Zakochane - dramat USA 09.45 Witamy w raju - komedia USA (1994) 11.20 Tatuś - dramat (1988) 13.00 Fly by Night - melodramat USA (1992) 14.30 Szalona wyprawa Billa i Teda - komedia USA (1991) 16.00 Zemsta świrów III: Następne pokolenie - komedia USA (1993) 17.30 Bliżej filmu: Back in the Saddle 18.00 Agencja modelek - serial obycz. USA 19.00 Agencja modelek - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Muzeum Margaret - dramat USA (1995) 21.55 Młode wilki - film sensac. pol. (1995) 23.30 Macho Callahan - western USA (1970) BBC Prime 5.00 Walk the Talkconfidence a la Carte 5.30 Walk the Talkseconding the Best 6.00 BBC Newsday 6.30 Button Moon 6.40 Avenger Penguins 7.05 The Biz 7.30 Turnabout 7.55 Songs of Praise 8.30 Wildlife 9.05 Catchword 9.30 Esther 10.00 Give Us a Clue 10.30 Good Morning 12.10 The Best of Pebble Mill 12.55 Songs of Praise 13.30 Wildlife 14.00 Esther 14.30 Give Us a Clue 15.00 Button Moon 15.10 Avenger Penguíns 15.35 The Biz 16.00 Turnabout 16.30 999 17.30 Strike It Lucky 18.00 The World Today 18.30 Wildlife 19.00 Are You Being Served? 19.30 Eastenders 20.00 Ghosts 21.00 BBC World News 21.30 The World at War - Special 22.30 Fawity Towers 23.00 Casualty 0.00 Ndebeie: women and Art 0.30 Design for an Alien World 1.00 Psychologychilds's Play 1.30 Dialogue in the Dark 2.00 Teaching Today Plus 4.00 Royal lnstítution Discourse Cartoon Network 5.00 Sharky and George 5.30 Spartakus 6.00 The Fruitties 6.30 Sharky and George 7.00 Pac Man 7.15 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 7.45 Tom and Jerry 8.15 Down Wit Droopy D 8.30 Yogi Bear Show 9.00 Richie Rich 9.30 Trollkins 10.00 Monchichis 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.45 Flintstone Kids 11.00 Jabberjaw 11.30 Goober and the Ghost Chasers 12.00 Popeye's Treasure Chest 12.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 13.00 Top Cat 13.30 Flying Machínes 14.00 Speed Buggy 14.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 14.45 Captain Caveman 15.00 Auggie Doggie 15.30 Little Dracula 16.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 16.15 2 Stupid Dogs 16.30 The Mask 17,00 The House of Doo 17.30 The Jetsons 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Closedown TNT 19.00 Christmas in Connecticut, 1946 21.00 Miracle In The Wilderness, 1991 23.15 Grand Central Murder, 1942 0.20 Private Potter, 1968 2.30 Christmas in Connectícut, 1945 CNN News and business throughout the day 6.30 Giobal View 7.30 Diplomatic Licence 11.30 Newsroom 12.30 World Sport 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry King Live 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Computer Connection 20.00 Larry King Live 21.00 World News Europe 22.00 World Business 22.30 World Sport 23.30 World Víew 0.30 Moneyline 1.30 Crossfire 2.00 Larry King Live 3,30 Showbiz Today Discovery Channel 16.00 Time Travellers 16.30 Human/Nature 17.00 The Secrets of Treasure Wands 17.30 Pirates 18.00 Science Detectíves 18.30 Beyond 2000 19.30 Mysteries, Magic and Miracles 20.00 Natural Born Killers 21.00 Hitler 22.00 Warriors: SAS Austraiia - Battle for the Golden Road 23.00 The Wíldest of Tribes 24.00 Closedown Eurosport 7.30 Brettafallhlífastókk 8.00 Triathlon 9.00 Soccer: UEFA 11.00 Formula 1 12.00 Soccer: UEFA 14.00 Hjðlreiðar 16.00 Athletics 17.30 Formula 1 18.30 Soccer: UEFA 19.30 Akstursíþróttaþattur 21.00 Soccer: UEFA 23.00 Golf 0.00 Eurofun 0.30 Closedown MTV 5.00 Awake On The Wíldside 7.30 MTV's First Look 8.00 Morning Mix featuring Cinematic 11.00 MTV's US Top 20 Countdown 12.00 MTVs Greatest Hits 13.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Hanging Out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Soap Dish 18.30 STYLISSIMO! - New series 19.00 Hit List UK with Carolyn Lilipaly 21.00 MTV Exclusíve 21.30 MTV Amour 22.30 The State 23.00 Yo! MTV Raps 1.00 Night Videos NBC Super Channel News and business throughout the day 5.00 Europe 2000 6.00 Today 8.00 Super Shop 9.00 European Money Wheel 14.00 The Squawk Box 15.00 US Money Wheel 17.30 David Frost 18.30 Selina Scott 19.30 Dateline lnternational 21.00 NBC Super Sport 22.00 Jay Leno 23.00 Conan O'Brien 0.00 Greg Kinnear 1.00 Jay Leno 2.00 Selina Scott 3.00 Talkin' Btues 3.30 Europe 2000 4.00 Selina Scott Sky Movies 6.00 Scaramouche, 1952 8.00 The Last Days of Pompei, 1935 10.00 Caveman, 1981 12.00 Legend of the White Horse 14.00 Table for Five, 1983 16.00 Kaleidoscope, 1966 18.00 Cult Rescue, 1994 19.30 E! Peature 20.00 Airborne, 1993 22.00 Intersection, 1994 23.40 Accidental Meeting, 1993 1.10 Sleeping Dogs, 1977 2.55 Against the Wall, 1994 4.40 Legend of the White Horse, 1985 Sky News News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 9.30 The Book Show 10.10 60 Mlnutes 14.30 Parliament Líve 15.30 Parliament Live 17.00 Live at Five 18.30 Adam Boulton 19.30 Sportsline 20.10 60 Minutes 1.30 Adam Bouiton 2.10 60 Minutes 3.30 Parliament Replay 5.30 ABC World News Tonight Sky One 7.00 Undun 7.00 Dennis 7.10 Highlander 7.35 Boiled Egg and Soidiers 8.00 Mighty Morphin 8.25 Trap Door 8.30 ild West Cowboys 9.00 Press Your Luck 9.20 Love Connection 9.45 Oprah Winfrey 10.40 Jeopardy! 11.10 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.00 Sightings 12.30 Murphy Brown 13.00 Hotel 14.00 Geraldo 15.00 Court TV 15.30 Oprah Winfrey 16.15 Undun. Mighty Morphin 16.40 Highlander 17,00 Quantum Leap 18.00 Space Precinect 19.00 LAPD 19.30 MASH 20.00 Strange Luck 21.00 Fire 22.00 Quantum Leap 23.00 Highlander 24.00 Late Show 0.45 Civil Wars 1.30 Anything But Love 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play